


Burning Gold

by Buttersweet_Lockheart



Series: Mafia Adventures [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Emile, Alpha Patton, Alpha Remus, Alpha Virgil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Thomas, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Mafia Boss Virgil, Mafia Deceit, Mafia Emile, Mafia Patton, Mafia Remus, Mafia Remy, Mafia Sander Sides, Mafia SanderSides, Mafia Thomas, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Normal Logan, Normal Roman, Omega Deceit, Omega Logan, Omega Remy, Omega Roman, Russian Mafia, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttersweet_Lockheart/pseuds/Buttersweet_Lockheart
Summary: Roman finds out his significant other is a mafia boss this is a very big problem. Not only that his friends and family are two except Logan.  How will He deal with all of this? Follow them on their adventures through this au.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Mafia Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Burning Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Some violence, guns and other things mentioned throughout this whole story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman doesn't have a good day and being here alone does not help.

Roman stood in the ally way panting as tears filled his eyes, a blood-splattered photograph of his husband was laying in front of him on the grimy floor. A man stood with a gun to his head as he yanked Romans head back "Come on you little slut just tell us where he is!!" the man's grip tightened as tears ran down Romans face. Roman could barely believe his ears he growled shoving his body up and grabbing a broken glass from the floor stabbing the man behind him sending him back into the wall of the old cafe. Taking a shuddering step back the man stood up his eyes firmly on roman as blood streamed down the side of his face the air around them smelled of danger and fear roman dogged the man's attack slamming him into the wall as he took his escape through the other side of the ally. 

His breath quickened as he ran, he didn't stop running even as the feeling of shattered glass embedded in his shoes seeped deeper piercing his skin. His life was a lie, it had all be a lie! he couldn't believe it how could they, all of THEM?! Roman only stopped as he came to a final step in front of his home the door having been recently painted gleamed in the moonlight staring at roman mockingly like he should have known. Like he was at fault for the revelation that had been shoved into his face by a rando no less. 

With a shaky breath, Roman opened the door to the smell of honey and cookies filling the house and wafting right past him. The empty house's dark halls almost twisting and turning into endless spirals taking a step inside felt like lead. The smell of honey screaming of lies the fealing of cookies in his hands screaming it louder than the smell. Walking quietly he could feel his own smell of panic and fear even disgust seep and spread through the house blanketing him in sad whispers. Roman walked through the first floor seeing every picture of his family and friends spread around him on every wall. He stopped quietly at the last image of him and his husband.

His HUSBAND.

He remembered that day it had been stormy and cold but it felt cozy in that living room couch. Virgil's purple head peeking out from his black and purple hoodie as he laid completely on Roman's side who was laughing holding a nice hot cup of hot chocolate they had been 18. Tears blurred Roman's vision as he startled at the creek of the wood under him snapping his trance. With so much anger, fear, regret, and overwhelming sadness he punched the image of all their happy faces. He punched the happy images angerly as he slowly moved stumbling, as tears ran down his face gasps of air leaving him, close to fainting he ended overturning a small vase and its table to the ground shattering it. Blind panic and fear from the sound sent him screaming and pleading to be let out as he ran to the front door.

Bloody handprints littering the door and door handle but the door never opened. His shoe getting caught in between another pair of sent him screaming louder in fear as he ran into the living room feeling eyes on him and hands reaching out from his darkening vision. Ripping up some of the couch overturning a small table and braking a glass case even dropping some book to the floor. 

Running to the back glass door roman screamed louder tears smearing across his face as his body tremble his vocal cords straining. "HELP PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE PLEASE" his sent sinking into the home as he pleaded, cracking the glass door in his blind panic. Grabbing the curtains roman pulled on them sending them crashing. His fear reaching far more then roman could ever handle. 

He tried taking deep breaths looking around feeling hands on him he rushed to his room up the stairs tripping as bloody footprints littered the floor up the stairs the words and images in his head became louder darker scarier. He grabbed whatever he could find his brain screaming at him to run to grab everything he could and run. Lies filled with half-truths mixed in with memories filled his brain egging him on to flea to forget what was happening.

To move on, To BE SAFE.

Roman grabbed his documents money and anything he could use to identify himself he left behind any credit cards or debit cards taking any cash they had on hand. Anything he could sell that belonged to himself he left anything that was not his grabbing a few articles of clothing that meant too much to him a few pairs of underclothing and toiletries he packed up in an old backpack.

The sound of sirens filled his ears as he slipped crashing into the window behind him sending him into it the soft glass window shattering on simple impact. He hit the floor of the room puddles of blood and hair smearing the wall roman heard the door brake down he took a shaky breath hiding under the bed slowly. His breath slow and even making sure to mask his sent to nothingness he heard footsteps run up the stairs as everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want me to write about anything you can ask here or on my tumbler. thank you for reading. 
> 
> https://bittersweetchildren.tumblr.com/


End file.
